The new gold standard William Vermillion, the horned swordsman!
by Ren Suzugamori
Summary: This is the story of a young man and his father's lies. How does he feel? Who should he ask for help and why did he find out through someone else besides his father himself? Find out, now!


White Knight Chronicles I

Chapter 11: The new gold standard. William Vermillion, the horned swordsman from the south.

Disclaimer/Informer: I do not own anything from level 5's white knight chronicles, just my original characters of my own creation. I have now noticed that I have miscounted my chapters. I have 10 white knight chronicle stories already so I guess I should keep up from now on huh, lol? Sorry this episode is so short. I just wanna see if my new writing format is better than all my previous forms of writing. That and this episode will be about how Will's comes into terms with his father's actions and lies and his new horns to a short extent. (Spoiler alert!) Thank you and enjoy the shortest white knight chronicles story I will ever make. But I did promise to make a fanfiction by the end of this month so there's that =D.

_Last time on White Knight Chronicles, William had just awakened and was well rested and ready to set off towards greede with Team balandor, until his appearance had been greatly altered in his sleep. He shrank a few inches; his hair grew longer and his voice higher than before. But what stood out the most from his new appearance were his new found appendages on top of his head, his gold and yellow horns on his head that shined in the sun light with a beautiful glare to them. Everyone had gathered around Will to examine his horns with great interest. Find out where and why these horns have come to be, now._

William was now holding Yulie's mirror in his hands and turning it in different directions to get a better glimpse at his new horns. The more Will look at his horns in concern, the more worried team balandor got.

"_**These things can't be real! They just can't be! Maybe if I pull them off," **_Will said now tugging at his horns with brute force. To his displeasure, the horns seemed to be stuck to his head as if they were a part of him now. The more he tugged, they more his head ached from the constant pulling.

No one could bare to see Will in this panicked state of mind, but no one had any clue as to how to calm Will down. His face seemed to have gone pale with cold sweat rolling down his face. Yulie couldn't stand idly by as her friend was having a complete brain fart moment. So she walks up to Will and does what any and every good friend would do in this situation.

"_**SNAP OUT OF IT WILL!," **_Yulie yelled slugging Will over the head with her fist. Will collapses to the ground with a thud and onto his backside.

"_**Thanks Yuls. I needed that. Geez that hurt," **_Will said now rubbing his head in agony.

After several minutes of calm breathing, Will has now regained his composure and is now standing up on his feet still shocked at his new appearance. Yulie, Leonard and the rest of team balandor had gathered around Will to see his horns.

"_**Well they look real. How do they feel,"**_ Asked Leonard poking at Will's horns.

"_**I don't know. I feel them on my head and yet at the same time I don't really notice them. This is so not right," **_Will said slightly confused and in disbelief as he continues to feel his horns.

"_**It isn't exactly normal for a young man to grow horns during his sleep. Can you remember anything thing that may have happen to you recently lad,"**_ Eldore asked with his hand under his chin.

As Will tries to remember what took place of the events in the past few hours, it seems that some of his memory from last night's battle had been a blur.

"_**Ugh guys did I get into a fight last night," **_asked Will drawing a blank as to what took place yesterday.

Everyone was at a loss for words as they looked at Will in concern. Dawn and Nao took Will by the hands and led him to a boulder to sit on. Leonard, Yulie, Kara and Eldore had also taken a seat in a circle around Will to see if what he said was true.

All of Will's friends had different amounts of concern for his well being, but no one was more concerned at the time than Yulie. She almost had to watch one of her closest friends have a near death experience not once, but twice now. Her heart almost fell down into the bottom of her chest there other night, but to her pleasure she is looking at him with a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye.

"_**So William are you telling us that you don't remember a thing from last night? Nothing at all," **_Kara asked out of curiosity.

The more Will tried to remember something from last night; all he could think of were bits and pieces of last night. Yulie thinks to herself. _**"He doesn't remember what happened last night? Then he doesn't remember rescuing me? Or telling me about his Juto and his mother or that time we almost…..". **_Yulie's face couldn't be any more red than it was now. Thinking back to the two of them in each other's arms makes her heart burn with embarrassment.

"_**Well I can remember I fought a guy named Terra. He's one of those great beasts of greydall and I've never seen anything like him before. We fought for a while and he beat me pretty badly. He was so strong, so fast and filled with so much pride in himself and his clan. He's a werewolf in human form and he can transform only at night. After he transformed he knocked me around some more. That's when he shot me with some weird looking weapon. I think it left a mark," **_Will said felling his chest.

"_**Well it seems you remember some of the important pieces. I wonder what else you remember," **_Eldore said as Will began to pull his shirt off.

He lifts his shirt and notices his new found wound on his chest in the shape of a star. The skin inside the wound seems to have been turned a medium dark red color. Yulie and Dawn had been staring at Will's wound and they felt the need or more like the urge to heal it immediately.

"_**Whoa that's one mean scare Will. What type of weapon was that anyway," **_Leonard asked.

"_**I have no clue," **_Will said scratching his head.

A few minutes had gone by as team balandor had been drawing blanks as to what kind of weapon was used on Will and how it did not kill him. After a while Eldore stood up and brushed himself off ready to head out towards there next destination.

"_**Well unfortunately, we don't have the time to figure out what weapon it was, but for now let us continue our journey as planned. The princess is still in danger and the knight is still in the magi's sights. So let's move on to greede to see where we can get a lead on the bunker load caverns," **_Says__Eldore. _**"But first, Kara can you see to William's wound? I would hate to see him hurt again.**_

"_**I'm not sure if I can do it by myself. Maybe if Yulie helps me we could get this over with quicker," **_Kara said giving a wink and a small smile to Yulie as she nudges her head towards Will.

Yulie's face goes red as she puffs up her right cheek in anger while walking towards Will. Will had already been sitting down on a rock nearby and was ready to endure the stinging pain tight bandages. Nao gets up and walks towards Leonard to help clean up the tents while Kara begins to take out some bandages and wrap them around Will's back and shoulder. Will winced in pain as his wound began to bleed out a bit luckily, the bandages held back the blood.

"_**O no Will are you ok? Your wound,"**_ Dawn said holding onto Will's hand tightly.

"_**Huh? O no I'm fine Dawn. Trust me I'll be ok," **_Will said holding onto her hand just as tightly.

"_**You promise," **_Dawn asked with her eyes sparkling.

"_***laughter* I promise," **_Said Will as he pats her head.

Dawn blushes furiously while giggling her head off to herself. She then shoots a mischievous grin to Yulie who had been leaning against a wall with a red vain pulsing on her forehead. Kara notices this and decides to smack Will's back in a playful.

"_**OW! Kara what the hell," **_Will grimace as he held his shoulder with oval white eyes in anger. __

"_**Alright that should be enough bandages. Now all we need is to heal the wound and then you're ready to go. So Yulie it's your turn. Come on Dawn time to pack everything up," **_Kara said as she dragged Dawn along with her.

"_**B-b-but I wanna stay with Will. Come on Kara please? Can't Nao and Leonard help clean up," **_Dawn asked trying her best to keep her grip on Will's hand.

"_**No no we need all the help we can get and with Will hurt we need someone to heal him. And the other person who can do that is Yulie. So come on the faster we get done the faster we can move on," **_Kara explained.

Dawn was still willing to give some sort of reply back, but Will intervened.

"_**Hey Dawn. After Yulie heals me, how about I give you a piggy back ride on my shoulders? Sound like fun,"**_ Will asked with his trade mark smile and wide grin.

Dawn's facial expression had now gone from slightly annoyed to bubbly and whimsical. Her face had had like a set of magical attacks all rolled into one big beautiful array of colors. She couldn't pass up the chance to be that close to Will ever. So she decided to stop fighting and get to cleaning.

"_**Yeah, that sounds awesome! Alright what do I need to do first," **_Dawn asked Kara with fire in her eyes as she beat her chest with determination.

Kara could only laugh at Dawn's sudden mood change. So she wasted no time and directed her to the tents. On their way to the tents, Kara and Dawn had been walking while Yulie herself had been walking towards Will. Kara and Yulie had now been standing next to one another. Kara then mouths the words _**"Have fun" **_with a wink and a smile. Yulie notices this and blushes frantically. Kara and Dawn had joined Leonard, Nao and Eldore as they were half way done putting the tents away.

Yulie finally, makes her way to Will. Will greets her with a smile as she returns the gesture. Yulie sits down in front of Will as she then begins to cast heal I on his chest. Her hands glowed with a light green veil on magic around her hands as she gently rubbed Will's chest, with each rub, Will felt the pain go away. As Will tried to get a glimpse at Yulie, she had been looking away either at the ground or at the rock faces. She could feel how tone his chest was. She couldn't bare to see his smiling face while rubbing his chest. It would be to embarrassing for her to get over.

"_**How does that feel? Any better," **_Yulie asked blushing to herself.

"_**Yeah it feels a lot better. Thanks. But Yulie tell me something," **_Will said.

Yulie could only imagine what Will was going to ask. So she waits to hear what he has to say in anticipation before she continues to heal his wound.

"_**My father is a murder isn't he? He killed that assassin's family," **_Will said dismally as he casts his eyes down at the ground.

Yulie could only look at Will's face and think about what he had been through last night. He could only struggle as she tried to find the right words to say to Will. Yulie thinks to herself _**"So he remembers all of that? If there was anything I didn't want him to remember is that particular moment. I have to say something," **_Finally opened her mouth and talked.

"_**Will I don't know? I'm not saying to believe his words or to doubt your father. But listen to me now Will," **_Yulie said as she places her hands under Will's chin.

Yulie lifts Will's head up and looks into his leaf green eyes with her sky blue orbs. She stares at him and gives him a smile.

"_**Will I can't stress enough about how good of person you are. You are the nicest, sweetest and downright the most polite person I have ever met. We've only known each other for a few days, but I can say this now with confidence. You are my best friend Will," **_Yulie said as she gives Will a light punch to the jaw.

Will looks at Yulie and smile meekly as he continues to moop. Yulie stands up smacks Will's back in anger as she looks at Will.

"_**Come on Will. Don't gimme that look. It won't be easy to get over, but before you know it you'll be feeling better soon enough. Don't let that Terra guy's bull crap get you down. What happened between him and your father has nothing to deal with you. So don't worry about it. Besides we have a princess to save don't we," **_Yulie asked extending her hand to Will.

From a far Yulie and Will hear Leonard's voice. He stood a few feet ahead with Kara, Eldore, Nao and Dawn all set and ready to head out.

"_**Come on you two! We need to move on. Pick up the pace," **_Said Leonard waving his arm in the air.

Yulie turns to Will and puts both her hands in front of him and nods her head with her eyes closed.

"_**Come on Will. Let's go partner. Let's go and save the princess,"**_ Yulie said in an encouraging tone.

Will looked up to see his friends all looking towards him and giving a smile to him. Will had then smiled and grabbed a hold of Yulie's hands and sprung up with a new found pep in his step.

"_**You know what Yuls your right! What are we still doing here? Let's get a move on and save our princess," **_Will said as he put his shirt back along with his armor. He ran off and up towards the front of the group taking the lead.

"_**Hey Will wait for me you idiot *giggle*," **_Yulie said chasing after him as well as the rest of the gang.

"_**It's good to see him in his goofy self again. I just hope that assassin doesn't come back. Next time I'll be ready for him. But for now, I'll be here for Will no matter what. Now I wonder what Leonard is doing now. I bet he's still thinking about the princess. I better change that before we save her," **_Yulie thought to herself.

_**Chapter 11 END**_


End file.
